Wędrowcy
by Akolitka
Summary: Harry wyrusza w podróż w czasie mając za przewodnika Hermionę. Czy uda im się powstrzymać Voldemorta? Po IV tomie, time traveling.
1. Prolog

_**Prolog**_

_Straszne rzeczy dzieją się z tymi, którzy igrają z czasem._

Harry Potter i Więźień Azkabanu

Skrzydło Szpitalne o tej porze było niemal puste, jedynie dwa osłonięte parawanami łóżka były zajęte. Na jednym z nich leżała Fleur dochodząc do siebie po Cruciatusie rzuconym przez Kruma, podczas gdy drugie zajmowała pewna dziewczyna z Huffelpufu na tyle roztrzęsiona śmiercią Cedrica Diggory'ego, że musiała być hospitalizowana. Pani Pomfrey siedziała przy łóżku Fleur czekając na podanie jej kolejnej dawki eliksiru rozluźniającego, gdy drzwi do infirmerii otworzyły się z trzaskiem. Weszła przez nie Minerva McGonnagal uchylając je na tyle by wpuścić do środka Dumbledore'a w którego oczach ciężko byłoby dopatrzyć się teraz całego ciepła, jakie w sobie nosiły. Pielęgniarka skinęła im głową by przez chwilę poczekali i podawszy nieprzytomnej Francuzce kolejną dawkę lekarstwa szybkim krokiem podeszła do dyrektora.

– Albusie, co się stało?

Dyrektor pokręcił ze smutkiem głową i wpatrzył się w swoje dłonie.

– Poppy, czy będziesz tak miła i przyniesiesz mi... Przyniesiesz nam odrobinę eliksiru pieprzowego? Właśnie mieliśmy dosyć nieprzyjemną rozmowę z Ministrem Knotem i wolelibyśmy stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła w możliwie jak najlepszej formie.

Pielęgniarka skinęła głową i przywoławszy różdżką trzy krzesła ruszyła do składziku na słabsze eliksiry. Te silniejsze przechowywała w skrytce, do której dostęp miała tylko ona i Severus Snape jako najlepszy Mistrz Eliksirów, jakim dysponowała szkoła. Kiedy wróciła lewitowała za sobą butelkę pełną ogniście czerwonego płynu i trzy małe szklaneczki.

Usiadła na jednym z krzeseł i poprosiła o to swoich nocnych gości. Podejrzewała, że coś musiało się stać już wtedy, gdy wracając z boiska do quidditcha tymczasowo zamienionego w labirynt, którego odcinek jako szkolna uzdrowicielka patrolowała wyczuła lodowate zimno i nagłe poczucie bezsensowności, jakie się czuje przy dementorach. Wtedy to zbagatelizowała, myśląc, że nikt nie byłby aż tak szalony, żeby umieszczać dementora jako jedną z przeszkód podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Podejrzewała, że żadne ze stworzeń i roślin, jakie umieszczono w labiryncie nie przestanie atakować bezbronnej ofiary, nawet, jeśli ta wyśle sygnał świetlny. O ile jeszcze sfinksy miały jakieś tam pojęcie etyki i co do jednego przysięgły dyrektorowi, że nikogo nie zabiją, o tyle nie można było się tego spodziewać po diabelskich sidłach i dementorach.

Po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie słucha tego, co mówi dyrektor.

– Przepraszam Albusie mógłbyś powtórzyć?

Mężczyzna skinął głową.

– Okazało się, że człowiek podający się za Alastora Moody'ego jest śmierciożercą, a prawdziwy Alastor był zamknięty na dnie kufra. Naprawdę nazywał się Barty Crouch Junior.

Pani Pomfrey skinęła głową.

– Podejrzewałam to już wcześniej. Pamiętasz jak mówiłam ci, że Marta znalazła w swojej łazience kociołek warzącego się eliksiru wielosokowego? Podejrzewaliśmy, że może to Ślizgoni, albo Igor...

– Kakarow był śmierciożercą Poppy, ale tak jak Severus w ostatecznym rozrachunku okazał skruchę i zasłużył na nasze wybaczenie.

Uzdrowicielka skinęła głową nalewając zachęcająco pachnącego eliksiru do szklaneczek. W jej pojęciu ktoś, kto zgodził się przyjąć Mroczny Znak i mordował niewinnych ludzi nie zasługuje na wybaczenie. W tym przypadku wyjątek Severusa potwierdzał regułę.

– To on wyczarował Mroczny Znak na Mistrzostwach Świata, rzucił zaklęcie Confundus na Czarę Ognia, zabił własnego ojca i transmutował jego ciało, ale najgorsze jest to, że zdobył zaufanie Harry'ego tylko po to by Voldemort mógł się odrodzić. Niestety Korneliusz zarządził natychmiastowe wykonanie wyroku śmierci przez Pocałunek Dementora i jedyna szansa by przekonać go do uznania powrotu Voldemorta została zaprzepaszczona... Moglibyśmy co prawda zebrać wspomnienie Harry'ego dotyczące tej nocy, ale Ministerstwo szybko znalazłoby sposób by to zeznanie unieważnić.

– A jak na to zareagował Harry? – Zapytała Pani Pomfrey.

– Zamknął się w sobie... – Odpowiedziała nieco zbyt szorstko profesor McGonnagal. – Za każdym razem, kiedy dzieje się coś, nad czym nie może zapanować zamyka się w sobie. Naprawdę nie wiem, co dzieje się w jego głowie... Przeżył więcej niż którekolwiek z nas i radzi sobie z tym sam.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

– Dobrze, że ma takich przyjaciół jak pan Weasley i panna Granger, To ważne by wiedział, że może na kogoś liczyć. – Dumbledore upił kolejny łyk eliksiru. – W jego wieku trudno jest zapanować nad emocjami, wszystko wydaje się silniejsze, bardziej intensywne...

Siedzieli tak rozmawiając szeptem jeszcze przez kilka minut, po czym pożegnali się i każde odeszło w swoją stronę. A kiedy zgasły magiczne pochodnie przytwierdzone do ścian i jedynym źródłem światła był chybotliwy płomień świecy w gabinecie pielęgniarki zza jednego z parawanów wyszła niska, szczupła dziewczyną. Miała bujne i gęste brązowe włosy niesfornie spływające jej na ramiona, jasną cerę, oraz orzechowe oczy pełne smutku. Ubrana była w różową bluzę z kapturem i jasnoniebieskie dżinsy, a przez ramię miała przerzuconą maleńką torebkę wyszywaną koralikami. Rozejrzała się dookoła i w ciszy podeszła do łóżka Fleur, odsunęła parawan i popatrzyła na jasną skórę Francuzki, na jej drobne, ułożone na kołdrze dłonie i na gęste blond włosy teraz rozsypane na poduszce.

– Fleur. – Wyszeptała uśmiechając się lekko i wyciągnąwszy spod bluzy cienki złoty łańcuszek z zawieszką w kształcie klepsydry, po czym obróciła go kilka razy w ręce i zniknęła.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

_Nikomu nie wolno zmieniać czasu!_

Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu

Ostatnie dni przed wakacjami ciągnęły się dla Harry'ego w nieskończoność. Nienawidził tego, że Cedric musiał umrzeć, nienawidził natarczywych pytań, jakie wciąż mu zadawano, nienawidził spojrzeń, jakie rzucali mu Puchoni i reszta szkoły zastanawiając się czy już oszalał, czy to tylko kwestia czasu. Nienawidził tego, że jest oceniany i sprawdzany. Kilka razy usłyszał w nieprzenikalnym zazwyczaj gwarze Wielkiej Sali słowo, które wstrząsnęło nim do głębi: morderca, a ci, który je wymawiali nie byli w stanie spojrzeć mu w oczy. Morderca. Nie zabił Cedrica Diggory'ego. Nie zabił żadnej, żywej istoty, ale czuł, że zaczyna tracić pewność... Był osaczony, a każde nienawistne i lękliwe spojrzenie, jakie mu rzucano było nie do zniesienia. Gdyby nie to, że miał Rona i Hermionę, gdyby nie quidditch i to, że po zajęciach mógł, choć na chwilę ukryć się przed ciekawskimi zwariowałby. Nawet w nocy był prześladowany wizjami odradzającego się Voldemorta i w końcu, po kilkakrotnym postawieniu na nogi całego dormitorium Gryfonów i dwóch interwencjach przestraszonej Herniony zaczął rzucać na zasłony swego łóżka zaklęcie wyciszające. Z utęsknieniem wyglądał powrotu do Dursleyów, gdzie mógłby niezauważony odpocząć, choć na chwilę od tej nieustającej uwagi. Voldemort niszczył wszystko, co było najlepsze w jego życiu: zabił jego rodziców, sprawił, że musiał spędzić pierwszych jedenaście lat swojego życia u wujostwa, to przez niego Syriusza zamknięto w Azkabanie czyniąc z niego wrak człowieka, to przez niego Peter Pettigrew był wciąż na wolności. Ale mimo tego wszystkiego Harry nigdy nie podejrzewał, że uda mu się skalać to, co było dlań najcenniejsze: sprawić by przestał uważać Hogwart za swój dom...

Właśnie pakował swoje rzeczy przed jutrzejszym odjazdem do Londynu, gdy Ron pacnął go w ramię.

– Zobacz! – Rudzielec wskazywał palcem w jedno z otwartych okien.

Harry spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i zamarł. Boisko do quidditcha zamienione na potrzeby trzeciego zadania w ogromny labirynt było teraz oczyszczane z żywopłotu. Za nim rozciągała się zielona połać błoń przechodząca w czerń Zakazanego Lasu. Na boisku stał Hagrid przyglądając się ruchom różdżki profesora Fitwicka ścinającej żywopłot, półolbrzym trzymał za lejce trzech hipogryfów zapiętych do ogromnego wozu, na którym leżała już spora sterta żywopłotu.

– Hmm... – Harry zamyślił się. – To smutne. Wszyscy wiązali z tym tyle nadziei...

Ron spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem i pokiwał głową.

– Masz rację Harry. W każdym razie... – Namyślił się. – Pamiętasz jak moja mama poprosiła Dumbedore'a przed trzecim zadaniem, żebyś mógł spędzić u nas trochę czasu... Ale teraz... No wiesz w związku z tą sprawa...

Wiedział.

Pamiętał przerażony wzrok pani, Weasley gdy wrócił na boisko z martwym ciałem Cedrica. Pamiętał zwierzęcy, nieludzki krzyk jego ojca i białe palce jego matki zaciśnięte na dłoni martwego Puchona. Zwyciężył, ale, za jaką cenę... Oni wszyscy mieli rację, jest niebezpieczny, jest groźny...

Z zamyślenia wyrwały go słowa Rona.

– Naprawdę, nie wiem, co się dzieje z Hernioną... Nie zdobyła maksymalnej liczby punktów z transmutacji, a wczoraj wyszła z egzaminu ze Snape'm trzaskając drzwiami... Czy ona... no wiesz... fiksuje przez Kruma?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, życie miłosne Hermiony nie było tematem, w jaki chciałby się zagłębiać.

– Nie mam pojęcia.

– Chcesz jej ze mną poszukać? – Rudzielec zapytał z nadzieją.

Gryfon pokręcił głową.

– Ok. – Ron wyszedł pozostawiając Harry'ego sam na sam z jego myślami.

Ten patrzył jeszcze przez chwilę na drzwi, za którymi zniknął jego przyjaciel, po czym wrócił do zapełniania swojego kufra. Na samym dnie ułożył już wcześniej podręczniki i notatki, a teraz zabrał się do składania ubrań. Jego garderoba nigdy nie była zbyt obfita – większość rzeczy odziedziczył po Dudleyu i w przypadku trzech par starych skarpetek po wuju Vernonie, a te, które kupił u Madame Malkin dwa lata temu były na niego za małe. W pamięci odnotował konieczność kupienia nowych i właśnie wkładał do kufra parę wyjątkowo dużych, szarych dżinsów, gdy ktoś położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry szybkim ruchem dobył różdżki i obrócił się.

Przed nim stała Hermiona Granger. O dziwo ubrana była po mugolsku, a jej różowa bluza była w kilku miejscach zabrudzona. Zmieniła się, coś w jej twarzy mówiło mu, że widziała więcej niż mogłoby mu się wydawać. Co dziwne wydawała się także nieco niższa, niż Harry pamiętał, ale mogła być to zasługa butów na płaskim obcasie.

– Hermiono, co ty sobie wyo...

– Harry! – Dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na ramiona i objęła go. – Jak dobrze, że nic ci nie jest! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

– A co niby miałoby mi być?

Gryfonka zmieszała się i cofnęła, po chwili przysiadła na najbliższym łóżku i wyciągnęła z torebki gruby notes, a po chwili również długopis i zaczęła coś skrzętnie notować jednocześnie czytając. Trwało to przez chwilę, aż Harry zapytał.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

Hermiona podniosła na niego wzrok.

– Właściwie nie wiem, co mną kierowało, czułam, że musimy się spotkać, że to ja muszę tym razem zapobiec temu wszystkiemu... Tyle razy zawiodłam, więc teraz...

– Może powinnaś odwiedzić panią Pomfrey, ona naprawdę mogłaby ci pomóc. Gdybyś opowiedziała jej o tym, co ci dolega...

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy, jaki często widywał u McGonnagal i wsunęła rękę pod bluzę, po czym wyciągnęła ją w jego stronę. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na małą klepsydrę z szaroniebieskim piaskiem wytrzeszczył oczy.

– Czy to jest to, o czym myślę?

Hermiona skinęła głową.

– Tak, Harry. To zmieniacz czasu.

– Czyli skłamałaś nam mówiąc, że oddałaś go McGonnagal?

– Nie, nie skłamałam. – Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała kieszonkowy zegarek. – Mamy trzy minuty i dwadzieścia osiem sekund zanim wróci Nevile. Masz. – Gryfonka założyła złoty łańcuszek na szyję Harry'ego i chwytając go za rękę uśmiechnęła się. – Wszystko wyjaśnię ci jak tylko przejdziemy przez King's Cross.

– Ty oszalałaś... Po co mam z tobą iść na dworzec? Czego nie możesz wyjawić mi tutaj? Nigdzie z to...

I nagle zapadła cisza, szare spodnie, które wciąż trzymał spadły na dywan obok kufra Harry'ego, a gdy po chwili wszedł do dormitorium Neville nieobecność przyjaciela nie zwróciła jego uwagi.

* * *

Ostatnie dni, dziwnie rozmyte i zamazane zaczęły przesuwać się Harry'emu przed oczami, noce i dnie, noce i dnie... Doznawał uczucia jak gdyby leciał bardzo szybko do tyłu. Chciał krzyczeć, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Kiedy wreszcie się zatrzymali wciąż znajdywali się w dormitorium chłopców, dochodził wieczór.

– Hermiono, co ty zrobiłaś do jasnej cholery?! – Wrzasnął Harry rozglądając się dookoła.

Dziewczyna powiedziała cicho.

– Przeniosłam nas w czasie o pięć dni.

Harry złapał się za głowę i przysiadł na łóżku Deana.

– Przeniosłaś nas w noc trzeciego zadania... – Harry zaczął drżeć. – Zaraz zwariuję, jeśli się nie dowiem, o co ci chodzi!

Gryfonka wzruszyła ramionami i po raz kolejny zerknęła na zegarek.

– Chyba mamy wystarczająco dużo czasu, a wszyscy i tak są na trybunach... Dobra, opowiem ci całą prawdę. Nie jestem Hermioną Granger, którą znasz... – Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, ale uciszyła go. – W zasadzie jestem nią i nie jestem... Tamtej nocy na trzecim roku, kiedy wyruszyliśmy ratować Syriusza zrobiłam coś haniebnego. Złamałam zasadę o nieingerencji w czas pozwalając ci rzucić zaklęcie Patronusa.

– Ale przecież uratowałem nam życie!

– Tak, jednocześnie jednak naruszyliśmy linię czasu i poniosłam tego konsekwencje... Widzisz, każda najmniejsza ingerencja w czas jest odnotowywana w Biurze, a jako, że to ja zostałam poinstruowana o zagrożeniach i to ja miałam zmieniacz czasu, a więc byłam zań odpowiedzialna, także to ja zostałam ukarana. Miałam go używać do celów edukacyjnych, do tego by się kształcić... Schwytano mnie i dostarczono do Ministerstwa, ze względu na mój młody wiek i to, że nie byłam do tamtej pory karana pozwolono mi odpokutować moją winę... Od tamtej pory działam jako pełnoetatowa agentka Biura, wyłapującego tych, którzy mieszają w czasie, moim zadaniem jest złapanie ich i unieszkodliwienie – odbieram im zmieniacz czasu i modyfikuję pamięć. Biuro jest podporządkowane Ministerstwu, więc ostatnio poluję nie tylko na podróżników w czasie. Przez ostatni rok...

Nie dokończyła, uświadamiając sobie, że prawie zapomniała o zasadzie tajności.

– Więc byłaś jednocześnie i tam i w Hogwarcie?

Hermiona roześmiała się.

– Nie. To jedno z moich alter ego... Na pewien czas przeniesiono również jedno z twoich wcieleń do czasu, który właśnie opuściliśmy. Twoja nieobecność w ten sposób nie zostanie zauważona.

– Zaczynam rozumieć... Tylko, jaka w tym moja rola?

– Informowanie o tym wykracza poza zakres moich kompetencji, mam ci tylko towarzyszyć na King's Cross.

Harry wstał i podszedłszy do uchylonego okna skinął głową wpatrzony w rozświetloną połać boiska quidditcha.

– Moglibyśmy go teraz ocalić, nie dopuścić do odrodzenia Voldemorta, uwięzić Pettigrew...

– Wiesz, że nie możemy...

Gryfon zaśmiał się gorzko.

– Ruszamy?

Hermiona podeszła do jego łóżka i wyciągnęła spod niego Błyskawicę.

– Mamy na niej dolecieć do Londynu?

– Nie, wystarczy do Hogsmeade. Stamtąd świstoklikiem dostaniemy się na dworzec. Gdyby ktoś w Londynie znalazł magiczną miotłę konsekwencje byłyby straszliwe, a w Hogsmeade nie byłoby to niczym nadzwyczajnym.

– Pomyślałaś o wszystkim.

Hermiona rozpromieniła się i umościwszy się na miotle za Harry'm razem wylecieli w jasną, czerwcową noc... Z dołu dobiegały ich odgłosy wesołej zabawy, wykrzykiwanych haseł i komentarzy Lee Jordana uciszanego przez McGonnagal, a kiedy przelatywali nad błoniami Harry zobaczył nagły czerwony błysk w ciemności labiryntu... Do jego uszu dobiegł odległy pisk, wiedział już, co się stało – to Fleur torturowana przez Kruma...

– Harry, pamiętaj: nic nie możemy zrobić... – Wyszeptała Hermiona zmienionym głosem.

– To jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze.

Lecieli przez kilkanaście minut, aż w końcu wieże Hogwartu pochłonęła ciemność nocy, a miasteczko Hogsmeade leżało dokładnie pod nimi. Harry zaczął powoli obniżać lot zbliżając się do głównej uliczki oświetlonej blaskiem magicznych latarni. Odłożył miotłę i spojrzawszy w stronę Hogwartu westchnął głęboko. W tym czasie Hermiona znalazła starą butelkę po kremowym piwie i dotknąwszy jej różdżką wyszeptała:

– _Portus._

Butelka rozjarzyła się jaskrawo niebieskim światłem, zadygotała i zadrżała.

– Gotowy?

* * *

Dworzec King's Cross powstał w 1852 roku i mieści w sobie 12 peronów. Został zbudowany na rozkaz królowej Wiktorii w miejscu i przy użyciu budulca z dawnej rezydencji królewskiej. Przed podbojem normańskim znajdowało się tutaj miasteczko o nazwie Battle Bridge, która wywodziła się z ostatniej, przegranej bitwy wojowniczej królowej Boudiki z Rzymianami.

Tyle wiedział o nim przeciętny Brytyjczyk, świat czarodziejski, podobnie jak i mugolski (chociaż w zupełnie inny sposób) używał go jako swego rodzaju masowego transportowca. Kiedy Harry i Hermiona wylądowali przed wejściem do King's Cross, Gryfonka wyrzuciła do kosza zbędny świstoklik i sprawdziwszy czy nikt nie patrzy wycelowała weń różdżką.

– _Reducto_.

Kosz rozprysł się na setki maleńkich kawałków, a jego zawartość rozsypała się na ulicę.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? – Zapytał ze zdziwieniem chłopak.

– Żeby nikt nas nie namierzył.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i weszli do dworca. Wnętrze, tak jak Harry zapamiętał, pełne było turystów i przejezdnych śpieszących się na pociąg, konduktorów, strażników i ochrony. Kilka osób drzemało w wygodnych ławkach ustawionych przy ścianach, w jednym z okienek siedziała młoda, ziewająca kasjerka, a z głośników dobywał się miarowy kobiecy głos:

– Pociąg pośpieszny do Newcastle odjedzie za piętnaście minut z peronu szóstego! Pociąg pośpieszny do Newcastle odjedzie za piętnaście minut z peronu szóstego!

Hermiona ruszyła przodem pod arkadowymi przęsłami dzielącymi perony, licząc ich numery porządkowe:

– Cztery, pięć, sześć, siedem... Tak, to tu! – Wyszeptała zadowolona i zerknęła na zegarek. – W sam raz

Zrobiła duży krok do przodu i stanęła przed murkiem oddzielającym sąsiednie perony, kładąc nad nim niby od niechcenia rękę. Na wielkim zegarze nad ich głowami wybiła właśnie dwudziesta pierwsza. W chwilę później widać było tylko jej nadgarstek.

– Gotowe. Przejście jest aktywne.

Harry spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.

– Jesteś tego pewna?

– Nic nam nie grozi. Masz ze sobą różdżkę?

Gryfon skinął głową.

Hermiona zbliżyła się do murku i wniknęła weń

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy to, co ma zrobić jest bezpieczne. Tak wiele mógłby teraz zmienić... Wyszedłby z dworca i złapał Błędnego Rycerza, nie miał przy sobie magicznych pieniędzy, ale Stan i Ernie odwieźliby go do Hogwartu, albo wezwałby Zgredka i na miejscu powiadomiłby Dumbledore'a o tym, co ma się stać i powstrzymałby to wszystko...

Gdyby tylko mógł...

Harry zrozumiał, że to nie Voldemorta i tego, co go czekało się bał, ale ujawnienia prawdy. Zabił Cedrica Diggory'ego, zabił człowieka... W ciągu ostatnich dni wyrzucał sobie swoją propozycję, to, że zaproponował mu, żeby chwycili Puchar razem. Tak, Harry nie użył różdżki, trucizny czy noża... Po prostu zaprowadził go przed oblicze Voldemorta.

– Zabij niepotrzebnego! – Ni to szept, ni to syk Voldemorta rozległ się w jego głowie.

Gryfon zadrżał i zrobił krok do przodu, w jakiś podświadomy sposób wiedział, że kiedy średnia wskazówka zegara przekroczy dwunastkę, to przejście zamknie się przed nim. Piętnaście sekund... Dziesięć... Harry zrobił krok i rzucił się na murek.

Ceglana ściana ustąpiła przed nim i przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że oślepł. Leżał na wznak na czymś rozkosznie miękkim, mimo, że miał zamknięte oczy, był w stanie poczuć wszechobecne światło słoneczne... Czy znowu przeniósł się w czasie? Możliwe.

Podniósł głowę i otworzył oczy. Okazało się, że leżał na jedwabiście miękkiej, zielonej trawie u stóp jakiegoś drzewa. Przez jego gałęzie prześwitywało słońce, a jego pień obwiedziony był pędami bluszczu. Trudno było sobie wyobrazić bardziej cichy las. Nie widział tu ani ptaków, ani owadów, ani zwierząt i co najdziwniejsze nie czuł wiatru. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy jak rosną drzewa, jak zgnieciona trawa pod jego palcami stara się podnieść. Pomimo wszechobecnej ciszy i bezruchu był to pełen życia las. W oddali widział błękitną toń jeziora otoczonego tatarakiem, nad którym unosiła się mgła i odległe zarysy jakiegoś budynku.

– Hermiono?

Dziewczyna wyszła zza niskiej lipy i pomogła mu wstać.

– Wiesz gdzie my jesteśmy?

– To Las. – Gryfonka świadomie zaakcentowała to słowo, tak, jak gdyby las należał do niej i cieszył się dobrą sławą, wypowiadając je tak jak gdyby mówiło samo za siebie. – No wiesz, wszyscy znają to miejsce...

Przez chwilę rozglądała się dookoła i na podkreślenie swoich słów pokazała Harry'emu małą dróżkę wijącą się pośród drzew. Zaczęli nią iść powoli, mijając drzewa, rozsiane gdzieniegdzie posągi i fontanny. Kiedy wyszli z lasu ich oczom ukazał się monumentalny pałac wykuty w marmurze, otoczony kolumnadami, ogrodami i mniejszymi altankami. Wejście doń znajdowało się pod nieustannie kołyszącym się wahadłem wielkiego zegara zdobiącego klasyczną fasadę budynku.

– To co tutaj zobaczysz nie pozostaje w zgodzie z zasadami fizyki. W tym miejscu czas i przestrzeń są różne od tych panujących w reszcie świata, godziny bywają dłuższe od dni, a lata mijają czasem niepostrzeżenie...

– Hermiono, czy to Biuro?

Dziewczyna skinęła głową i powiedziała.

– A ten las, z którego właśnie wyszliśmy to Las Pomiędzy Światami.

– Las Pomiędzy Światami?

– Mhm. To coś w rodzaju przystanka autobusowego w drodze do Biura, czasem też prowadzi do innych miejsc...

Harry zadrżał słysząc ton, jakim wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo.

– Mówiłaś, że mam się tu z kimś spotkać, z kimś, kto będzie mógł powiedzieć mi więcej...

Szli wzdłuż tej samej, leśnej dróżki, która nieoczekiwanie zamieniła się w brukowany kamieniami gościniec.

– Tak, porozmawiasz z moim przełożonym. – Przytuliła go do siebie. – Nie martw się, nie zrobiłeś nic złego... Po prostu ktoś namieszał w linii czasu na kilkadziesiąt lat przed naszym narodzeniem. Wysłaliśmy tam naszych agentów, ale żaden z nich nie powrócił... Pochyl się.

Harry schylił głowę unikając zderzenia z wahadłem, a po chwili to samo zrobiła Hermiona.

– W związku z tym to wszystko, czego doświadczyliśmy nie musiało się zdarzyć...

– Skoro wy nie byliście w stanie go złapać, to jak ja miałbym to zrobić?

Gryfonka spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

– Skąd wiesz, że tego właśnie chcemy?

– A po co mielibyście mnie wzywać?

– Tak, to chyba oczywiste...

Weszli w długi korytarz, którego ściany zapełniały monumentalne malowidła, przedstawiały one różne etapy tej samej bitwy. Oświetlenie było naturalne – szybki w dachu przepuszczały słońce, co sprawiało, że Harry zaczynał się czuć jak w jakimś mugolskim muzeum. Kiedy w końcu korytarz się skończył weszli po schodach do wysoko sklepionej, zajmującej praktycznie większość budynku marmurową rotundy pełnej dziwnie ubranych ludzi. Podobna była do amfiteatru – pierścieniowo zwężające się ku dołowi schody biegły dookoła. Jej ściany pokrywały podobne jak w korytarzu malowidła, jedynie gdzieniegdzie przecięte dziwnymi wykresami ściany, a sufit był zapierającą dech w piersiach szklaną kopułą, na której wymalowano gwiazdy, planety, księżyce i meteory pobłyskujące lekko w świetle słońca.

– Hermiono, tutaj! – Do uszu chłopaka doszedł dziwnie znajomy, męski głos dobiegający z samego dołu. Stał tam, otoczony przez rozmawiający z nim tłum ludzi...

Serce Harry'ego zabiło mocniej.

– O kur... – Szepnął.


End file.
